You Have No Idea
by CastleFanFic
Summary: AU - Starting from the begining: when they first met. " "Who should I make it out to?" He said reaching out for her book. "'In a Hail of Bullets? Good lord, tell me you read any of my good books…?" He squeezed his eyes shut realizing he said that last part out loud. "Kate. You can make it out to Kate." "
1. Chapter 1

**Today is my 23rd birthday and it striked me: What if they've met before? How did they meet before?**

**Disclaimer: they're mine. Really. That's why it took them 4 freaking years, almost five, to do the nasty. Uh huh. **

**A/N: English is not my first language, but I think it's readable. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

* * *

**2001**

His head was buzzing with all the high pitched tones and little squeals he'd heard all the afternoon from all the women flirting with him to get an autograph, and maybe more.

Every autograph he signed made ten more appear from nowhere in an endless line. His face's muscles were getting tired of smiling for that many hours. It's been three hours and he was running out of whisk- err, coffee, that is. And the endless chests of beautiful women and sharpies of every color weren't that much of a trouble. No, he didn't mind it at all.

A promise of a headache was starting to make him uncomfortable. He was bored. Really, really bored. And a little bit tipsy. Although it flattered him to hear all those nice things about his books, it was extremely boring after three hours. And he had one more to go.

Fresh out of his divorce, struggling to parent Alexis all by himself and completely averse to any kind of commitment, there sit Richard Castle, surrounded by fans. Female fans. His youngness made him shine, his eyes sparkle and his smile that much more charming.

A femme fatale stood in line for about two whole hours now slightly getting pissed off with the (practically zero) line progression. Butterflies partied all over her stomach while she waited for him to sign her book. So what if she had a crush on her favorite author? Everybody in that line seemed to have one, too.

Her hair was as blonde as it could be, almost white; her lips with a pinkish lip gloss and eyes with heavier eyeliners than it should in day light. Her nails and her jeans were blood red, her black high-heeled stiletto boots, knee-high; a fitting top and leather jacket and she had the most beautiful piercing green eyes, pale skin and naturally pink cheeks, which made her be noticed anywhere. She looked ready to rock and too smart to be in that line. And _barely_ legal.

That's what he would've read across the library if he had spotted her. But he didn't. Neither did him one hour later when it still wasn't her turn to get the book signed. The thing that caught his attention was her perfume. It was bittersweet, intoxicating. He couldn't really say it was sweet or bitter, but the mystery burned inside his lungs. All too soon it went away.

Only to be brought back by its owner. She looked like a tigress. He liked it, but again, he was tipsy enough to make any woman in the world look hot like that. And she was H-O-T.

"Who should I make it out to?" He said reaching out for her book. "'In a Hail of Bullets'? Good lord, tell me you read any of my _good_ books…?" He squeezed his eyes shut realizing he said that last part out loud.

"Kate. You can make it out to Kate." She replied with a smug grin on her face. Gotcha.

Her voice was sharp enough for him to not want to be in her way. But husky enough to make him really want to be in her way. In every way. The tortured flesh she had between her teeth slowly slipped back to its place. And she smirked at his lack of words capturing her lip again.

He signed it, closed the book and gave it back never giving her a second glace.

Or she thought so.

* * *

She didn't get a chance to open her book, as she went across the street to get herself a cup of coffee and something to eat. She was tired of being up for so long only to get a _glance, a smile and a maybe a minute with him_. She let out a sigh in frustration.

When she got home, she tossed her bag over the table while she sorted through her mail. Almost tearing the paper apart, she opened the letter she so much waited for: she got in the Police Academy – and all but forgot about Rick Castle for that night. And also for that week. And for the duration of her training, she never gave him a second thought.

After a month, neither did he.

* * *

In the following year she was on a mission: to become a detective as soon as possible. And her looks worked on her behalf. After six months she was assigned to Vice – the shortest way to get a promotion to detective.

Ready to move to her own place, she got herself a roommate. He was a tough guy with a sad history, and she was a tough girl with a sad history.

"Yo, Beckett! Do you need any help?"

"Yeah! Could you help me with those boxes?"

"Damn, chica! What the heck do you have in this?" He complained as he walked the box to her bedroom. In the middle of the tiny living room, the box tore across its middle, scattering her mystery novels all around.

"Espo, you alright?" Kate ran to the living room.

Javier Esposito, an officer just like her. In the Academy they bond just like brother and sister.

"Yeah, yeah… Sorry about your books"

"Don't worry, they'll live" She chuckled as she kneeled down to the floor and started to pile them up carefully "You're going out with her again, aren't you?"

"Is she that bad?"

"I don't know, Espo… She's bossy. Like, really nosy and-"

"-and she's here" Said Lanie Parish, MD, entering the apartment.

Kate snorted and began to separate her books by authors and decided they'd be good in the shelf by the TV.

"Do you have all of his books?" Said Lanie snooping around.

Kate huffed trying not to roll her eyes "Yeah, actually. I do. I own even a signed copy"

"Wow! Did you get to meet him? I hear he's hot!"

Kate widened her eyes at that. Did she have any boundaries at all?

"I did" Kate answered dryly taking the book from the girl's hands.

As Kate turned around, Lanie made a face.

"Well, my shift starts in half hour, so I'm gonna go. You comin'?" He asked Lanie while he kissed her forehead.

"Nah… I think I'm gonna stay and help Kate with your stuff"

"No!" Kate shouted all too soon, cleared her throat and continued "You don't have to. Really. I'm fine"

"Well, I'm gonna stay and help anyway" Lanie said as she reached for another book, 'In a Hail of Bullets' as Kate made the same move.

Both girls' knuckles turned white, both with a dead grip on the book arguing about Lanie's nosiness.

Kate didn't really know that it was best not to argue with Lanie by then. And so, she let go of the book, as the MD fell backwards.

"Bro, I'm outta here" Javi closed the door behind him.

She landed on the couch with the book in her hands.

"Was that really necessary?" Lanie asked dryly.

"It's my signed copy. Hand it over, Lanie." Kate barked.

"Well, let's see…" she really enjoyed pushing Kate's buttons "Are you sure he signed this?"

"Of course I'm sure! He even made a comment about this not being his finest work. Why?"

"It's not signed" Lanie shot back.

"What?!" Kate made a move to grab the book, in vain.

"Are you sure this was the book?"

"Yes, Lanie! I'm sure!"

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!"

"WHAT?!"

Lanie took a leap and reached for Kate's cell phone, immediately starting to dial. "If this is the book he 'signed', he gave you his number"

Kate furrowed her brows, thinking for a moment.

And then she looked at her phone in Lanie's hands. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, no! Shit! Lanie, no! What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm helping you help yourself!"

As they began a physical battle for the phone, one of them accidentally hit the 'hands free' button and suddenly a male voice froze them both.

"Hello?"

The girls looked at each other and silence was settled.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" The voice insisted.

Lanie whispered 'it's your phone' and gave it to her.

"Uh. Yeah. Hi." Kate said with the most unsure of voices.

"Hi." The guy expected a name

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I have the right number…" her voice trailed off.

"Rick Castle, at your service."

Both girls covered their mouths and squealed with wide eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay." She pressed her eye sockets with her thumb and index finger and shook her head at her own words. '_Really, Kate?!_'

Lanie made a face and slightly shook her head, too.

They both heard him chuckle on the other side of the line. A very manly, husky chuckle.

With cold, shaky hands, she fought the lump in her throat and hissed a few more words.

"Kate. My name's Kate. Short for Katherine." And then, more words than necessary and really fast. _As if she was nervous or something_… pfff!

Lanie rolled her eyes at her, dropped her head bumping it on the coffee table, right next to where they landed in the middle of their fight, and let out a dramatic sigh.

"In that case, nice to meet you, _Kate_." He said with a playful tone "To what I owe the pleasure of your call this afternoon, Kate-short-for-Katherine?" He tried to lighten the mood a bit, maybe.

'_I should hang up'_ She cursed herself again.

"I-uh." She cleared her throat "I found your number. In my book-"

"_Oh_" He sounded so amused and she wondered if he did this often.

"-instead of an actual _autograph_. Which I waited _long enough_ to get" She bit hard down on her knuckles once she realized what she said.

Lanie made a gun with her fingers and pretended to shoot her head and drop dead.

"I'm sorry to disappoint?" He mocked her. "But you still called me. So…"

"So? You gave me your number. I called. Your move." She blurted, almost fainting. _This_ close to actually hanging up. She should, right?

Lanie dramatically, again, muttered 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' raising her arms and everything.

If there were a whole in the ground, Kate would gladly take it. Did she really gave her favorite author – her secret crush – an ultimatum? Over the phone? She allowed her body to crash on the couch, landing with an _oof_.

"Should I give you a proper autograph then? Or you'd like for me to ask you to dinner as my move?" He teased, way beyond amused.

Suddenly she felt a massive lack of blood in her whole body. She stiffened.

And she hung up.

Lanie snorted – or threatened, Kate couldn't be sure – "You did not hung up on him."

"Why the hell did you have to call him!?" Boy, that girl had some _nerve_. Her boy-hook-_fling_ –that's what she and Espo were: a _fling_ – wasn't even home, she invited herself to stay and help, messed with Kate's stuff, made her make a fool of herself over the phone and now was threatening her?! _Come on!_ She's so annoying!

"Because he gave you his number!"

"So what?! What if I didn't want to-to… to do anything with him!?"l

""_Kate. My name is Kate. Short for Katherine"" _– Lanie mimicked Kate with a high pitched voice_ – "My ass_ you don't want anything to do with him! I think you might have a _little_ crush on writer boy here, Kate."

"It was over a year ago, Lanie! Drop it."

"And didn't even try to deny it. Oh boy… that's some crush you _have_ on your writer, _Katherine_."

"That's it. Lanie, out! I have my things to put away and I've got to rest until my next shift."

"Alright, alright…" Lanie grabbed her purse and moved to the door "But I'm only letting you kick me out because you don't know better. For the next time, you will." She blew her a kiss and closed the door behind her.

What a piece of work this MD was…

If she had a balcony, she'd consider jumping it. Her head was spinning. Her favorite author just flirted with her over the phone after giving her his number – a year and a half ago, but who cares?!

She needed a drink. Beer. No. Something stronger. She poured herself a shot of vodka and let the whole thing sink in. She blurted into a laughter, not able to stop until her phone started ringing on the coffee table.

And the vodka worked its magic.

Instinctively she reached for the phone and answered, still giggling a little.

"Hi"

"Kate." His seductive voice purred over the phone. His voice dripped with sex.

Suddenly it hit her. Shit. Her breath caught in her throat. Her tongue went dumb, not knowing how to speak again.

"You hung up on me." Still with the sexy voice, come on! How can a girl think like this?

"Yes." She softly whispered, already giving in to his - _'What's wrong with me?!' _

"And you didn't call me _back_" And she even felt sorry, now. Great. Wait. _What_?!

"No." _'Again, Kate. Well done...'_

"The Ritz. 7 o'clock. I'll be at the bar."

"Okay"_ 'Okay? OKAY? What?!'_

And he hung up.

Shit.

Wait.

_The Ritz_? That cocky son of a bitch! How presumptuous of him to think she'd sleep with him! Unbelievable! There's no way in hell she'd be going to this date.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Rick Castle sat on his regular booth at The Old Hunt nursing his drink to sooth his daily hangover. Summer vacation and his little girl is with her mother. He'd better make it a double. He signed it to the bartender as he stared at the cursor in his laptop. Writer's blockage. Great.

"Tough chapter?" James, the bartender made conversation.

"You can say that. Pour me another, will you?"

He was sipping his drink when his phone rang. He took it out and stared at the screen. Unknown number.

"Gina?" James was familiar with Rick's publisher, she had just started on her job and they put her to stock him_. As if he didn't deliver his chapters_.

"Probably a fan" He smirked at the bartender's face and answered with the huskiest voice he could.

"Hello?"

The tension in the bar increased in expectation.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" He covered the phone with a hand and whispered to James "I think this is a shy one"

"Uh. Yeah. Hi." A barely there whisper replied to him.

He fist bumped James muttering "booty call".

The smug grin just didn't go away at the shy voice on the other side of the line. These ones were the best. _When it wasn't weird._

"Hi." He replied enjoying torturing her a bit more.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I have the right number…" and she didn't even stutter this time. Feeling bold, are we?

"Rick Castle, at your service." He tried to intimidate her again, looking for that little stutter again.

He heard muffled squeals in the back and chuckled.

"Okay." And he chuckled, amused, wondering how she got his number, since she didn't seem to be his usual.

He ordered another drink.

"Kate. My name's Kate. Short for Katherine." And she sounded _barely legal_. Inexperienced maybe. Oh, this is gonna be _good_.

"In that case, nice to meet you, _Kate_." James shook his head at his customer's change in voice, postured and everything "To what I owe the pleasure of your call this afternoon, Kate-short-for-Katherine?" He sipped his drink grinning at James.

"I-uh." He heard her cleared her throat, gathering her courage "I found your number. In my book-"

"_Oh_" this changed everything. She might be shy but if he gave her his number that could mean only one thing: she's hot. Really, really hot.

"-instead of an actual _autograph_. Which I waited _long enough_ to get" she blurted out. Ok, she's a bit nerdy. He can do nerdy-hot.

"I'm sorry to disappoint?" He was beyond amused "But you still called me. So…" and he took another sip of his scotch.

"So? You gave me your number. I called. Your move." She was getting nervous. How cute! Maybe he should end her agony and ask her out already.

"Should I give you a proper autograph then? Or you'd like for me to ask you to dinner as my move?" He teased with a more serious tone.

And she hung up on him.

Huh.

"She'll call me back." He grinned at James.

And then, she didn't.

And fifteen minutes later, still nothing.

James chuckled. Rick could absolutely not take a no for an answer. Surprisingly it happened often enough. So he called her back with his bedroom voice. The one nobody could say no to.

After that call he sipped his drink and made another one.

"Patrick, my man! Could you please arrange the usual? Yeah, yeah. For tonight. Yes, dinner too. 7 o'clock. Don't forget the champagne in the ice. And the strawberries. Not the rose petals, no special occasion. Yeah. Thanks, man!"

It's been a few weeks since his last book signing. Strange. Very strange.

He ordered another drink. Just in case.

* * *

It was not time to panic. She wasn't going anyway.

Shit.

She bit down on her lip. No no no no no! No!

Shit.

She squeezed her eyes shut and fisted a pillow.

_Shit! _

Goddammit, she needed to get waxed ASAP. And get her nails done. Maybe her hair, too.

And for crying out loud, what the heck was she supposed to wear?!

* * *

**Thank you for your kind reviews! :) **

**What did you think?**

**Thanks for Reading! :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the delay. I was kind of deciding where they're going with this. **

**Answering a few questions:**

**1. He gave her his number in a book, it wasn't special. But he only give his number to the really hot girls. And 11 years ago he wasn't bothered by the fact of a fan calling him out of the blue. Just go with it :)**

**2. It is a bit OOC, yes. Beckett isn't a cop for long, she is still to find out she has to be tough to be a female cop and be respected. And she's just 22, her mother died 3 years ago, so it's fresh, but not that fresh. Plus, 3 years without finding the responsible probably hurt a lot less than 10 years. So, she was unexperienced, and totally a fan. 22 and a date with her crush? Yeah, she was petrified!**

**3. Lanie and Kate aren't friends yet. I believe two strong characters like them would have a rough begining. **

**4. thank you all so much for the favorites, the follows and the reviews. You guys rock!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon she set foot into the restaurant he spotted her. And every other man also did it.

She'd been through hell this afternoon and she walked the walk of victory – dressed to do the walk of shame the next morning very proudly. Spotting the bar, she sensually walked to it, emboldened and offended by all the drools she caused.

_Men… so predictable. _

Her hair was touching her shoulder blades in perfectly curled blond hair locks. Brushing her bare flesh, teasing her skin and making the hardworking hands of a certain mystery writer tingle with want to be wrapped around those locks, making her purr his name though those sinful reddish lips – which he throbbed to have around him.

Her eyeliners could (and definitely would) made him beg for anything in the world, even to be stepped on by her high-heeled black sandals with tiny white strass; and the smirk on her lips was a _knowing_ one, stealing glances through her half lidded green eyes dripping with lust.

That excuse for a dress hugged her body in all the right places stealing the breath away from Page Six's favorite playboy as she provocatively swayed her hips. The black fabric screamed to the testosterone in him that she wasn't wearing a bra – and probably _nothing else_ matching it. And her legs… oh, her legs… they made her dress look that much _shorter_.

She looked classy. Elegant. Hot as hell.

Ice-cold fingers held tight a tiny purse as she ordered a shot of vodka.

He was sitting at a table in the corner, almost hidden. Waiting, stocking his prey. Little did he know that the shy girl from the phone call that afternoon was the woman – the one that could make the Devil sweat – who just entered the restaurant.

She sipped her vodka stopping herself from taking it at one gulp. God knows she needed it. Feeling powerful from all the drools, knowing she would get anything and anyone she wanted, she leaned in the bar and finished her drink. Not worrying a bit – sure – because she's here to-

'What the hell am I doing here?' She closed her eyes and held her breath. Any other man wouldn't notice she was nervous. Rick Castle wasn't one of them. There was something about her…

"From the gentleman over there" The bartender gave her another drink pointing to a guy at the bar.

She grinned and whispered seductively "Send it back" and ordered herself another shot. 'Bottoms up!' she thought to herself not giving a damn about class.

She caught him from the corner of her eye as soon as she stepped in there. With her super-hot cop skills she watched him undress her with his eyes. Charming as usual, wearing a white shirt, black suit and no tie, nursing a glass of scotch. The stubble gave him a rugged handsomeness and the playful bright blue eyes burned her skin – or did she want to get burned? Tough one. Because those big writer's hands of his would be a perfect match to _wherever_ they touched her, that much she knew. And suddenly her mouth went dry.

But he didn't know who she was, and it was up to her to approach him.

Ok, she definitely needed another drink. She signed it to the bartender. Liquid courage: exactly what she needed. She still had 5 minutes.

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying the flesh as she gracefully stole a glace towards him.

'Where is he? He was just there!'

Oh shit.

"I would offer you a drink but I guess you're not that type of woman" his hot breath teased the skin of her ear, the voice low, dangerous.

'Found him.'

A little shudder took her by surprise, same as he, at his body's heat behind her, as sudden as his hand placed on her hip slightly steading her and pushing her to him at the same time. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and put on the cop in her, except for the low voice. Giving him a glace over her shoulder without turning around, she replied.

"Too bad. I might have taken your offer" She shot back with a smirk, moving away from him.

"In that case, can I buy you a drink?"

She turned around, immediately making his hands burn to touch her, and leaned into him. Her golden locks brushed his lapels as her lips approached his. Her eyes flickered from his to his lips, unconsciously wetting her own, as she poured out a infuriating "No", slightly brushing her lips over his by accident, almost throwing her off her game.

She caught herself just in time.

A smug grin spread across his face.

"Are you expecting someone?" A hint of sadness hid behind those big blue eyes.

"Are _you_?" She threw back amused by his question.

"Not at all."

Three little words to break a girl's heart.

"Can I keep you company? I hear I'm an excellent-" he kept rambling.

"Absolutely not" the words just slip out of her lips, resentful.

The SOB just ditched her.

A lump formed in her throat. The last time she felt this way was when she realized her mom was gone, long after she was buried. The last thing she gave her daughter, for Christmas, was a Rick Castle novel, and she said she'd 'love him'. The first of Kate's collection. And, although he didn't know he was ditching her, it didn't hurt any less. She was only 22 and a heartbreak stung a lot.

"A drink for the lady" he ordered the bartender "You have the most gorgeous eyes, did you know that?"

And he had the nerve to hit on her.

Fighting back her tears both from him and her mother, she closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she opened them, only to close them once again in less than a moment.

His lips were on hers in a split second. One arm on her small back pushing her to him, the other cupping her jaw as his tongue teased her bottom lip, not seeking entrance, but melting her into his arms anyway.

Once her hand found his chest and she felt his heart, she pushed him away-

"Why the heck did yo-" as she heard was a grunt and his lips were on hers again. She fought him and he pushed her flush against him, holding her wrist.

She bit down hard on his lip. He let go of her wrist and locked gazes with her.

He meant to kiss her again, without saying a word, but he didn't.

When she parted her lips under his and he didn't kiss her, a smug grin formed on his lips. And she kissed it off him. One hand in his hair and the other grabbing his lapel, her tongue in his mouth and his mouth slowly, sinfully sucked on it as she pushed her hips into his swallowing his growl.

And he didn't even asked her name.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are so protective of them both! Come on! Just play along for now…xD**

**They're not who they are in the show just yet. And I know Rick isn't that kind of a jerk. Could you just be patient? ;P**

**And yes, she has got to be blond for the time being. I prefer her as a brunette, too. **

**Just because today is kind of Valentine's Day here I'm posting another chapter. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

In the corner table, Rick Castle sat and waited for his blind date. If he set himself up, is it really considered a blind date? Kate. It sounds like a brunette – which is a very dangerous kind of woman: they can break your heart into little pieces and step on them later. But, if he gave her his number in the book she's gotta be hot like-

The most beautiful woman he's ever seen just walked in.

-that. All the times he gave him number was for that only reason: they could make him squirm.

And she's walking to the bar. Should he go and try to get her number in less than 15 minutes? No. Too risky. But again, Kate sounded a bit nerdy. He might not get anything from her. 'Nonsense! She called me!' he thought to himself.

His eyes kept leaving the door to look at the woman.

He was smitten. Just like that. Without even talking to her. Yet.

To the untrained eye, she looked confident enough to make you beg. But for Rick Castle's eyes, she was nervous. Something told him she didn't do this very often. She was self-conscious about her hotness, which mean she didn't go out a lot because of a boyfriend or because she didn't have anybody to tell her how beautiful she is.

She sent back a drink offered by some guy. What is it with this woman? He wanted to show her how beautiful she is. And he still got 5 minutes to do so. Maybe Kate was gonna be late.

He approached her from behind as she looked for someone right where he was sitting. Could she be his Kate? Nah. Too confident to be the girl on the phone.

"I would offer you a drink but I don't think you're that kind of woman" He seductively whispered by her ear, too close for his own good. Her little shudder took her off her balance a bit and he used his hand to steady hear, placing it on her hip and letting it go by the second she was ok.

Half lidded green eyes threw him a glance over her shoulder, smirking. Was she expecting him? Amused? "Too bad. I might have taken your offer" she whispered.

So she's single. A grin formed on his lips. Great. "In that case, can I buy you a drink?" but she was already walking away.

His heart broke a little bit. He wanted to know more about her. Maybe start with her name. But she turned back. And she teased him. If she was flirting, he still had a shot. It would take him no effort at all to place a soft kiss on her lips as she whispered the "No", and he slightly bent forward, catching himself before he did anything stupid.

But they lips touched each other, slightly. And he could tell she wasn't expecting it. He grinned and let himself get a bit bolder.

"Are you expecting someone?" He hoped to god she wasn't because there was something about her he couldn't shake it off.

"Are _you_?" If she wanted to know if he was free as a bird, that's gotta mean she's by herself tonight. Right?

He glanced towards the door, than the clock: 7:15. "Not at all"

Something changed. She looked _hurt_? But why? What did he say? What did he do?

"Are you sure you're not expecting anyone? Someone this beautiful-" he could tell she wasn't hearing a word "Can I keep you company? I hear that I'm an excellent-"

"Absolutely not" ok. What? Absolutely not waiting for a guy? That's gotta be it, he asked if she was sure, she said 'absolutely', which you only say when you're certain. So…

She looked like she was about to cry.

Oh! Maybe her boyfriend ditched her. He took a good look at her. Ok, maybe she ditched her boyfriend? She was heartbroken.

'Please don't cry' he kept repeating it in his mind as if she could read it. 'What should I do? Oh! I've got it!'

"A drink for the lady" and maybe a compliment? Yeah, that could distract her. "You have the most gorgeous eyes, did you know that?"

Shit! She was definitely going to cry now. Stupid, Richard. Really stupid.

Tentatively he reached an arm around her, placing his hand on her small back. When she didn't fight it, he pulled her closer. Maybe a hug, right? A hug's nice when we're upset. Works for Alexis.

And when he got her a bit closer she tilted her head up, and began to open her eyes, sparkling a bit with some trapped tears. She looked so lonely, so fragile, so beautiful. And then, when her eyes fixate on his lips, for half a moment, he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

Her body stiffened and he was going to step back when her body melt into his embrace. And he should know better. But her lips moved against his and it felt so good, so right. His heart was pounding on his ears and before he knew it, she was pushing him back and yelling at him. He tried to catch her hand and place it over his heart to show her he wasn't forcing himself on her, but she would have none of it!

Then why couldn't she stop looking at his lips? Grunting with annoyance, he pulled her back in for another kiss because his best seller words failed him miserably in that moment. And this time it took her no time to respond to his kiss. So he brought her closer, her body flush against his. When she came to her senses again and tried to push him, he grabbed her wrist to place her hand over his heart, so she could feel it, too. He was smitten by her.

When her lips stopped responding to his, he let go of her.

She never said a word. Neither did he.

He couldn't stop his body from bending forward to capture her lips again, but wasn't going to force himself on her, so he stopped midway. He already crossed the line once. But her lips parted under his and she looked disappointed when he didn't kiss her.

She was so infuriating!

But then he felt it. Her hands sneaking around his neck and tousling his hair. Her palm flat over his heart grabbed his lapel and pulled him to her, capturing his lips in an obscenely good way.

And he responded to her kiss, without a word. Without asking the name of this mysterious woman.

* * *

**Trick question: where do you think this is leading to? ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok... I have a good reason to be this late. **

**I got pregnant in July but lost it 3 weeks ago. I'm ok, just getting back at writing and stuff. **

**I'm finally admiting I have to take the Toefl test and write better. So, if you feel like it, when you find something wrong with my writing, please be kind to say so... It would really help me to improve my writing skills. **

**This one is another Castle's POV. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They managed to chit chat within drinks and flirts.

At that point Rick just wanted to know everything there was to know about her: how she swirled her drink with the cherry, how her finger traced the border of the glass, the way her tongue and lips wrapped themselves around the cherry and the smirk on her lips when she caught him starring at her while she talked.

She talked about literature like if she was him, several years younger. And there's nothing sexier than a girl who knows about her Art. He felt like kissing her. Again. Every time she opened her mouth to sip her drink or say anything he felt like surrendering himself to her lips. And he should be paying more attention to what she was saying, but there he was: helpless.

His skin ached to have hers closer one more time and his irises burned just to look at her. Why did she have to sound so interesting? Why?! He couldn't just invite her up to his room now. He wanted to see her again – despite the fact he was still seeing her at that moment – talk to her, kiss her senseless and see that gorgeous smile every second of his day.

But absolutely right now? He wanted to rip her excuse for a dress from her and be as close as he possibly could to her. Her little touches and looks, her foot accidentally touching his shin when she crossed her legs and the way she inched forward to be closer every time he looked away to order more drinks… oh, that woman was playing with fire and was pleading to get severely burned.

They were doing this dance for about two hours now, talking nonsense, nothing about each other's lives, nothing personal – and it wasn't on purpose: they felt like they already knew everything about each other. The way she giggled and sipped her drink every time he told her a crazy story about college had him practically on his knees already. What a heavenly sound!

As he stirred his eyes away for just a second to order new drinks – with two cherries – she got closer. It was enough for his chest to brush on hers and his breath to mingle with hers as he turned back to her. She was standing up in the V of his legs, as he leaned on the counter sitting on the stool. His breath caught in his chest, his hand found its way to her waist slightly slipping down to the curve of her ass as if he did it all the time. That got him a capture of her bottom lip with her teeth trying to hide a smirk.

She bent forward, brushing her lips across his cheek and practically kissing his ear while she talked. She whispered to him that she was going to be right back.

When he felt her hot breath on his ear it awake every pore in his body, and he caught her wrist as she was slipping away.

"There's a room. Upstairs" He choked out.

"Huh?" Ok, she was enjoying his lack of blood in his brain.

"I have a room. Do you want to come up?"

It shouldn't, but it caught her off guard.

"what-"

"I mean, there's a lounge next to the bedroom."

She shoots him a look and raises an eyebrow.

"I'd like to talk – just talk – to you in a quieter place, if you will" God, he's really lacking blood up his waist.

"Not your finest moment, huh?" she teases.

"No." He agrees with a little nervous laugh. What if she says no? Would she leave? "I'm sorry… terrible idea. Let's just stay here and have a few more drinks" Good lord, why is it so difficult to talk with her standing so close? And why in god's name is she drawing patterns with her nails up his thighs?

"I really have to go…" She whispered to him, breaking his heart a bit. But then she leans in, capture his lips with hers and "but I'll be right back and we can go" she says as she scrapes her nails up from his knees and slips out of his embrace.

He tosses all the money he can find in his wallet over the counter and dials Maurice to clean the room and leave just the bottle of champagne in the ice for him.

As she comes out of the little girl's room, he's leaning in the door frame, looking away. Instinctively she slips her hand around his arm, smiles and walks with him.

On the ride up in the elevator there's the awkward silence as they avoid each other's eyes. Talk…yeah. Sure. He wants to pull her closer and kiss her as if his life depends on it, but if he does kiss her now, it will seem that he had another agenda, as though he hopefully had it. And he feels she might be getting a bit nervous. What now?

He holds up the card key but 't doesn't open the door. She takes it from him, shyly smiles and opens it for him.

Maybe it was a bad ideia… He sighs. She points to the couch and he nods, then points to the champagne, and she, too, nods. There's a big white couch in the room and she walks to it, sitting next to one extremity as he pours them both a glass of champagne.

He hands her a glass and sits on the other extremity, a lot nervous.

She breaks the ice and asks about more stories from college, and they laugh, drink and relax for the next hour or so. By the time they realize it, she's sitting next to him, touching thighs . She looks younger, shy, sweet, but still sensually dangerous.

And he doesn't know what's wrong with him, why is he so nervous about a woman he just met? Her hand is on his thigh and he's leaning back on the couch, with one foot on the ground and the other on the couch, comfortably talking to her, telling her crazy stories about fans and next he knows she's placing her glass on the coffee table and turning to him.

"What are you doing?"

"It's getting late, I should go"

"No! I-I mean… It's really late. Why don't you stay here for tonight? I can take the couch. You can have the bedroom"

"Yeah… I can't."

"Why not?" He sits up, serious "I-I"

"Because…" She leans into him and kisses his life out of him "You're far too good at kissing for me to stay there and sleep" She says crawling up his body and lining up their bodies. "So I think it's better to just go home and-"

"_Oh_" he takes a deep breath. He tried all night to keep it to himself, behave properly when his body told him to kiss her senseless and have her wherever… because this one is a keeper and he doesn't want to ruin it.

"I had a great time tonight" She whispers to his lips.

"I did too" he responds running his hands over her back.

By the time she managed to get to the door throughout kisses and gropes and moans it have gotten far too late for a woman to take a cab and go home.

He presses her against the door and asks her to stay over one more time, promising to behave. She declined with kisses once again, slipping out the door.

He holds her wrist "Oh shit… I didn't even ask your name"

She gives him a smug grin "Kate" and she sucks on her bottom lip, looking straight into his blues "short for Katherine."

* * *

**Review!**

**:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! :DD **

**So, to make it up for the looooong time it took me to update it, here's another.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Ok, she will make him pay or kick his ass. But _after_ this kiss because that was a really good one. And maybe – just maybe – she wanted to kiss him like this since she finished the first book she read (and since she saw his picture). So what if it's been a really long time since she went out on a date?

Speaking of it… oh, yeah. He just ditched her for her. And now she's helping him ditch her. That's just _great_, Kate. But maybe it isn't so bad after all – yes, it was pretty bad – but she could always _make a lemonade_, right?

When she let go of his lips and slowly gets back to her feet, she smiles up at him "What about that drink?"

"Y-Yeah… Sure... Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh… will be just fine"

"O-kay?" He sounds a bit unsure.

"Care to join me?" Kate smiles seductively and right on engage conversation to make him comfortable again "So… no."

"No?"

"I'm not expecting anyone. Not anymore, anyway"

"Huh?" He was a bit off his game.

"I think I got stood up. In fact, I was."

"I can't think who would be dumb enough to do that" He smiles apologetic "And I'm sorry about that kiss… you looked like you were about to cry – and then kick my ass for that kiss. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it. I thought you were someone else and I was a little upset about being ditched. Sorry for that. The kiss actually helped a little bit". She smirked and looked away.

She was blushing a bit and she wanted to kick her sorry ass for that. Somehow it was enough to convince him to enjoy her company and talk about anything that came to mind.

After a couple hours and several drinks, a bit tipsy (she sure as hell could hold her liquor well) she needs to use the little girl's room. So she stands up, steps in the V of his legs while he's not looking and pushes his buttons a bit with her proximity, unconsciously teasing his thighs with her nails, dragging her lips across his cheek just to feel the tease of his stubble on her skin, she whispers to him "I'll be right back".

She can feel his body's response, the shiver on his neck and his voice, choked, mumbling something.

"There's a room. Upstairs" He's intoxicated by her, not making very much sense of his words.

"Huh?" She's amused by her effect on him.

"I have a room. Do you want to come up?" She could tell he was as tipsy as she was.

She wasn't expecting this invitation right now. Did he think she was leaving? Was this an act of despair?

"What-"

"I mean, there's a lounge next to the bedroom."

Ok, now she's confused.

"I'd like to talk – just talk – to you in a quieter place, if you will" Talk, huh? Yeah, right… He might want to rethink that in a bit.

"Not your finest moment, huh?" she teases.

"No." And he's nervous "I'm sorry… terrible idea. Let's just stay here and have a few more drinks". Is he afraid she might leave? How cute!

"I really have to go…" She whispers and watches his expression. He looks so sad with those words that she kisses him passionately and husks in his ear "but I'll be right back and we can go".

* * *

As she steps in the bathroom she considers calling Lanie. What the hell was she going to do next? Sleep with him?

Would that be so bad? Of course it would… he stood her up! But she really really wants to be with him. He is such an easy talk, incredibly nice on the eyes… she wants to spend more time with him.

She didn't have time to call Lanie and explain everything (she got her into this mess, she should at least be aware of that, but maybe tomorrow) so she would have to figure this one out on her own.

After making herself presentable again, Kate left to find Castle.

* * *

When they got to his room, after a really awkward elevator ride, she took the card from his hands to let him know she was ok with being up there with him. She pointed the couch and he nodded; he pointed to the champagne and she nodded as well.

They were far from each other as if that meant "taking control" of themselves.

After maybe an hour of more conversation, she realizes how close they've gotten. Their thighs are touching and she's leaning into him, who's relaxed telling her stories about his crazy adventures. Or she goes home right now or she's in trouble with herself.

She's drawn to him, somehow, can't keep her hands of him, always touching and brushing. They've drunk enough to let down all barriers and flirt shamelessly. Just like old friends, or old lovers, they bonded.

So it's time to go. She puts her glass down and turns to him, and he just knows she's saying goodbye.

"What are you doing?"

"It's getting late, I should go"

"No! I-I mean… It's really late. Why don't you stay here for tonight? I can take the couch. You can have the bedroom"

"Yeah… I can't."

"Why not?" He sits up "I-I"

"Because…" She leans into him and kisses his life out of him "You're far too good at kissing for me to stay there and sleep" She says crawling up his body and lining up their bodies, in spite of her better judgment. "So I think it's better to just go home and-"

The thing is, her mouth's saying things her body doesn't intend to do.

"_Oh_" He lets out struggling to keep control. They've both get more than enough to drink, so they are obviously aroused and not trying to hide it.

"I had a great time tonight" She whispers to his lips playing with his buttons.

"I did too" he responds running his hands over her back trying to keep her close.

By the time she managed to get to the door throughout kisses and gropes and moans it have gotten far too late for a woman to take a cab and go home.

He presses her against the door and asks her to stay over one more time, promising to behave. She declined with kisses once again, slipping out the door.

He holds her wrist "Oh shit… I didn't even ask your name"

She gives him a smug grin "Kate" and she sucks on her bottom lip, looking straight into his blues "short for Katherine."

He gently pulls her inside the room once again and closes the door behind him.

"Kate? As in my Kate? My date?"

"Not yours, Castle."

"But you were there to meet me" He argues.

"Oh, _now_ you were expecting someone?" She changes her tone.

"What?" He sees her point, he does.

"You ditched me for the closest hot piece of ass you could find!"

"But it was you!"

"You know… if you haven't screw this up this bad, I'd maybe think of you as more than a spoiled playboy" She throws bitter words at him, heartbroken again and storms out of the room.

* * *

When she gets to the sidewalk, it's pouring down from the sky.

"Great!" Now she's not getting a cab. So she walks. This heartache has got to mean she's more than just smitten by him, she might have fallen in love with him tonight if he weren't such an ass.

She's two blocks away when she hears him calling out her name and running towards her.

Thank god for the rain because she wouldn't handle him seeing her tears for him. Damn him!

"Kate! Please!"

"Go away, Castle! You've done enough for one night!"

"Wait! Kate! I'm sorry! The guy who stood you up, it's not me."

"If you even mention a twin brother, I swear to god-"

He chuckles "No! No… I'm an only child. I'm not that bad at dates, you know? I just… You just"

"I know."

"Right… you're a fan." He smirks "I screwed up. Bad. But those kisses, our talks, the way you looked at me… I know there's more to it"

"The way I looked at you? Your heart was pounding on your chest just to be close to me, Castle."

"So you felt it!" He grins gladly at her.

She looks away.

"I was smitten by you from the moment you walked into that bar. I can't think, can't make sense of my words around you. You make me nervous, Kate." He steps into her personal space.

In that moment they both realize they're suffering from withdrawal.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He pleads treading his fingers through her wet blonde locks.

She keeps quiet, pulling it together. And she barely lets out "There's something, actually"

"Anything!"

"Nah... I don't think you can."

"I can do it!"

"Can you steal a police horse on Central Park right now?"

"Absolutely! Wait. Steal what?!"

"I'm not done yet."

"There's more?!"

"You have to do it naked."

"What if I get arrested?" Not that he really cares about that, it sounds fun.

"Don't get caught."

"huh..." He pretends to think about it.

"But, you know... if you're afraid..."

"Nope! It's fine by me. C'mon… Let's do it."

She pulls him to her and kisses him deeply.

Little did he know it would be the last one.

* * *

**Review! :DDD**


End file.
